And Then There Were Two
by suzie2b
Summary: Moffitt was the first.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **And Then There Were Two**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully and Charley were just about ready to leave to get breakfast before separating for the day when there was a knock at the door. Charley pulled it open and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, guys."**

 **Troy asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **The private walked up behind Charley. "Right here, sarge. What's going on?"**

" **Moffitt's missing."**

 **Tully frowned. "You sure?"**

 **Troy nodded. "He didn't sleep in our quarters last night."**

" **What about his girlfriend?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Already checked with Linda. She hasn't seen him since yesterday afternoon."**

 **Charley walked away as Troy said, "It's not like him to take off without telling someone."**

 **Tully nodded. "We'd better go take a look around."**

 **Charley stepped up to her husband with a worried look and handed him his helmet. "Just be careful." She looked at Troy and Hitch and said, "All of you."**

 **##################**

 **After they had lunch together, Sergeant Moffitt walked Linda back to headquarters, where she worked as a secretary. She was a pretty, shy blond that Moffitt had gotten quite close to and he loved to dote on her. After leaving Linda, he decided to go see his friend Samir in the Arab quarter.**

 **Samir had a way of finding "things" in the desert. He once even found a mummy, but fossils and relics were his specialty. He loved it when Moffitt came around to check out his latest finds.**

 **Moffitt picked up a fossil of a small fish that was forever caught in stone. He smiled as he turned in over in his hand while he examined it and said that it was hard to believe that the desert had once been a sea. "** من الصعب ان نصدق ان الصحراء مرة البحر **."**

 **Samir nodded and told the sergeant he had found what he believed to be a whale bone. "** ووجد مرة قديمة جدا **.** اعتقد انها كانت الحيتان العظام **."**

 **Moffitt asked how he knew it was a whale bone. "** كيف نعرف انها حوت العظام **?"**

 **Samir retrieved his find and got one of his many books. He handed Moffitt what was actually a large fossil of a grouping of small bones. Samir opened the book to a page with a picture of a whale skeleton. He pointed to the whale's flipper and told his friend that they look exactly like the bones in the picture. "** عظام تبدو الصورة **."**

 **Moffitt studied the picture with a magnifying glass and then the fossil. He had to agree that they certainly looked the same.**

 **After several hours, Moffitt bought a few of Samir's finds, including the fish fossil. He was heading back to drop his purchases at the quarters he shared with Sergeant Troy.**

 **As Moffitt passed one of the many alleys, he heard a voice call out in English for help. He drew his gun and carefully stepped into the alley to see what appeared to be two Arabs assaulting an American soldier. "Let him go!"**

 **The Arabs stepped away from the soldier, who just stood there. Then a slow smile formed on his lips as he said in German, "Jetzt."**

 **##################**

 **As Tully followed Troy and Hitch down the stairs and around to the front of the café, he asked, "Where do we start?"**

 **Troy said, "Linda said Moffitt mentioned going to see a friend in the Arab quarter."**

" **That would probably be Samir."**

 **Hitch asked, "You know this guy?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "I've met him. He collects fossils and such. I went with Moffitt one time when he went to check out what Samir had found lately."**

 **Troy questioned, "Do you know where Samir is?"**

" **Yeah, I can get us there."**

 **Tully led them to the small one room home of Samir, who greeted them in Arabic. Tully said, "Do you remember me?"**

 **Samir nodded and said in broken English, "Yes … you came one time … with Sergeant Jack."**

 **Tully nodded. "Has he been here recently?"**

" **Yes … just yesterday. He bought some of my merchandise."**

 **Troy said, "When did he leave?"**

 **Samir struggled to find the words in English he needed. Then he pointed to Troy's watch. When the sergeant held out his arm, Samir pointed to the numbers four and five. "In there."**

" **You mean Moffitt left here between four and five o'clock?"**

 **Samir grinned. "Yes … that is it."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, we've got our starting point. Did he mention where he was going when he left here?"**

 **Samir shook his head. "Is something wrong?"**

" **Moffitt's gone missing and we're trying to find him."**

 **Tully handed Samir a coin and said, "Thanks. If you happen to see him, tell him we're looking for him."**

 **Samir pocketed the coin. "Yes … of course."**

 **Back out on the street, Troy, Hitch, and Tully walked the route they figured Moffitt would've taken if he was going to his quarters or the mess hall.**

 **As they passed one alley, Hitch happened to glance over as light reflected off a window pane. Something on the ground caught his eye. "Sarge, Tully … look at this." He hurried into the alley and picked up a pistol. "Think this is Moffitt's?"**

 **Troy said, "Could be. It's the same caliber."**

 **As they started searching the alley for more evidence, Tully found a piece of stone about 4-inches by 4-inches that didn't fit with the other rocks around. He picked it up and turned it over to see a clear impression of a small fish. "Moffitt was here, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. He was alone and reached up to rub the sore spot on the back of his neck as he sat up. Slowly, he got to his feet from the wooden floor he'd been laying on. A bare bulb glowing from the low ceiling was the only source of light in the windowless room. The only furnishings were a table with several chairs around it. He went to the door and, not unexpectedly, found it locked. With a sigh Moffitt sat down and leaned his elbows on the tabletop as he wondered aloud, "What the devil's going on?" He looked at his watch—it was nearly 7pm.**

 **After several minutes, the door opened and in walked four men. They all wore American uniforms, but two were wearing Arab robes over theirs—all held guns. It was the one who was being "attacked" in the alley that spoke first. His accented voice told Moffitt he was German. "Good, you're awake." He walked to the table and sat a canteen down.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why am I here? What's going on?"**

" **I am Lieutenant Bohm. These are Privates Jager, Heinrich, and Engel. We have been tasked with the capture of you and your comrades. Your friends will be joining you soon and then we will take all of you to our base for interrogation."**

" **I doubt that." Moffitt looked at the two robed individuals and said, "I don't remember the last time I saw a blond, blue-eyed Arab."**

 **Bohm smiled. "We wanted things to look convincing so you wouldn't hesitate to assist a fellow ally."**

" **Why are you doing this? There must be easier targets that wouldn't bring you onto an American base."**

" **This is true. But there is a bounty for you and the others. A bounty that our Oberstleutnant Sauer will collect and then donate to the German cause. This should impress our High Command on at least two levels."**

 **Moffitt sneered, "It would seem your Lieutenant Colonel is trying to gain rank with our help."**

 **Lieutenant Bohm said, "Oberstleutnant Sauer has been passed over for promotion many times. Capturing the Rat Patrol alive and donating the money will go a long way to his becoming Oberst and then General." He turned and started towards the door. "I suggest you try to rest, sergeant."**

 **The door closed behind the four Germans and Moffitt knew it was going to be a long night.**

 **##################**

 **After finding Moffitt's gun and the fossil, Troy went to headquarters to talk to Captain Boggs. Hitch and Tully separated to cover more ground quickly and would meet Troy outside headquarters in about an hour.**

 **A little over an hour later Hitch joined Troy, who asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch shrugged and looked around. "I thought he'd be here before I made it back."**

" **You two split up?"**

" **We thought we could cover more ground in the hour that way."  
**

 **Not seeing any point to getting angry, Troy said, "Okay, we'll give him a little longer before we start to worry."**

 **Hitch asked, "What did Captain Boggs say?"**

" **He said we should keep looking and keep him informed."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch—it was 9am. Sleep had come in fits and dozes throughout the night. He stood up and paced around the room again trying to figure out a way to escape.**

 **A short time later Moffitt heard a key in the door. When it opened a gun was immediately trained on him as Tully was dragged inside and dropped. The steel helmet he wore clanked as it hit the floor and twirled several times before it stopped.**

 **As soon as the door was closed, Moffitt moved to Tully's side. He rolled him onto his back. A few sharp slaps to his cheeks brought Tully back to consciousness and straight into defensive mode. He struck out and caught Moffitt in the shoulder, knocking him onto his back. In one quick move Tully was on top of the sergeant, reaching for his knife.**

 **It was when Tully realized the knife wasn't in its sheath that he heard Moffitt's voice cry, "Tully! Stop! It's me!" Tully stared at him blankly for a moment. Moffitt grabbed the private by the wrist. "Tully?"**

 **He blinked, then frowned and said, "Sarge?"**

" **Yes. Are you with me now?"**

 **Tully put a hand on the back of his neck as he rolled to the side to sit on the floor. "Ow." He looked at Moffitt as the sergeant sat up next to him. "Are you okay?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "How'd they get you?"**

" **I thought I was breaking up a fight…"**

" **Sounds all too familiar. That's how they got me."**

 **Tully sat there as Moffitt got to his feet, then allowed himself to be pulled up as he said, "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt explained what Lieutenant Bohm had told him.**

 **##################**

 **Troy said, "First Moffitt, now Tully. This isn't some kind of coincidence."**

 **Hitch agreed. "What're we gonna do now, sarge? We don't even know where to start looking for them."**

" **Any idea where Tully was headed when you two separated?"**

" **He said he wanted to go back and start in the alley where we found Moffitt's gun."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Then that's where we're going to start."**

 **They searched the alley thoroughly, but found nothing. Troy and Hitch followed their instincts. They came out of the alley at the other end and looked up and down the street. If they went left, they would be going back into the populous of the Arab quarter. To the right took them into a bombed out portion of Ras Tanura that had yet to be rebuilt.**

 **Hitch said, "They were both taken in broad daylight. Neither Moffitt nor Tully would've gone easily."**

 **Troy frowned. "Unless they were knocked unconscious first."**

" **Whoever's doing this wouldn't be dragging bodies through town." They both looked to their right and Hitch said, "No one really lives in that area."**

 **Troy nodded. "It would be real easy to hide."**

 **##################**

 **Tully sat down at the table and took a stone out of his shirt pocket. "Here, I think you dropped this."**

 **Moffitt took it and saw the fossilized fish. He smiled and said, "Thanks."**

" **Any ideas how we're getting outta here?"**

 **Moffitt put the fossil in his pocket before he picked up the helmet off the floor and set it on the table. "I've had all night to think about it and I've come up empty."**

 **Tully sighed as he rubbed his sore neck, then looked at his helmet. "Sarge, any idea how many guards might be on the door?"**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "I'm sure there isn't more than four of them total. I wouldn't think they'd need more than one out there to watch the door."**

 **Tully took his helmet and stood up. "Do you think you can get him to come in here?"**

 **Moffitt pounded on the door until he heard the key. He backed up a step or two as the door opened a slit and a German accented voice said, "Well, what do you want?"**

" **It's my friend. I think he was hit too hard. He's barely breathing."**

 **The guard pushed the door open further and stepped into the room. "Where is he?"**

 **Tully launched himself against the door, slamming the guard into the wall. Then he took a step around and swung the steel helmet against the side of the guard's head, knocking him cold.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Good job!" He grabbed the guard's gun and said, "Let's go." Tully followed Moffitt out the door into a corridor. They looked both ways and then at each other. There was no way to tell which way was out. "Tully, you go left. I'll go right. We'll meet back here."**

 **The private gave a nod and headed off. Tully ran down the short hallway and started around the corner. He heard a door and pulled back. When he peeked around the corner he saw three soldiers walking down some steps. Though they were wearing American uniforms, Tully knew they were anything but. They were speaking German. He turned and ran back the way he'd come.**

 **When he met Moffitt, the sergeant said, "No way out that way."**

 **Tully said quickly, "There's a door down around that way, but we've got company about to join us."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch walked the deserted streets. They checked every possibility they came across and had so far found nothing. Then, while they were checking yet another ruined building, they heard voices outside. Troy and Hitch ducked down under a window frame and listened.**

 **After the three men passed by, Hitch whispered, "They were speaking German."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's go."**

 **They stayed out of sight as they followed the three at a safe distance. About a half block later the three went into a building that had once been a weaver's shop.**

 **Troy and Hitch stepped inside and looked around, but the three they'd been following were nowhere to be seen. Troy signaled Hitch to check out the other room. They were careful to not step on or kick any of the broken pieces of several looms that were scattered about. Then they heard a shot ring out below them.**

 **Hitch quickly rejoined Troy, who was standing at a door with his gun drawn. Troy signaled Hitch to open the door. When he did they saw a short staircase leading down into a storage area. They looked at each other, then started down. At the bottom they heard another shot.**

 **##################**

 **The three Germans rounded the corner just as Moffitt and Tully began their retreat. One quickly drew his gun and fired, but the bullet hit the wall as they disappeared.**

 **The corridor led to a dead end where crates and barrels were stacked. Moffitt and Tully ducked behind them and waited. As the three came around the corner, Moffitt opened fire and forced them back.**

 **At the other end of the hallway, Troy peeked around the corner to see the enemy with their backs to them. Two more shots were fired and several more returned as he stepped out and said, "All right, hold it right there!"**

 **Surprised, all three of them spun around to face Troy. Shots were fired from both sides, but only two of the Germans fell. The third dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. Troy then hollered, "Moffitt! Tully! Is that you?"**

 **Moffitt and Tully looked at each other and smiled. Moffitt yelled, "We're here, Troy!"**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, get their guns."**

 **The private hurried to gather the pistols and check on the wounded. He picked up the three guns as Moffitt and Tully walked towards him and asked, "You two okay?"**

 **Moffitt was about to answer when one of the wounded Germans at Hitch's feet moved. Before the sergeant could shout a warning or raise his gun, the man on the floor produced a concealed derringer and managed to get one shot off before Troy killed him. Unfortunately, one shot was all that was needed.**

 **Tully moved quickly to catch Hitch as he went down. He carefully lowered him to the floor, saying, "Easy, Hitch. I've got you."**

 **##################**

 **The small caliber bullet had hit Hitch in the back, but luckily hadn't done much damage. Tully had sat on the floor putting pressure on the bleeding wound until Moffitt returned with medics, ambulances, and MPs.**

 **After the surgery, Tully and Charley sat with their friend until he woke up enough to tell them to quit watching him sleep and go home.**

 **As soon as they heard that Hitch was going to recover, Troy and Moffitt went to report to Captain Boggs. After telling the captain what happened, he said, "So they really thought they could just kidnap you one by one and march you out of here with no one noticing?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That was their plan, sir. They were really quite sure of themselves."**

" **What was the damage?"**

 **Troy said, "Hitch took a bullet in the back, but the doctor says he's going to be fine. Lieutenant Bohm was uninjured and is locked in the stockade. Jager has a concussion and Heinrich has a fifty-fifty chance of survival. Engel is dead."**

 **Boggs sighed. "Well, I'm glad it's over and Hitchcock will recover. I'm going to have Captain Nelson organize a sweep of that whole area where those Germans were hold up. We need to know if there are any other unfriendlies hiding there."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Hitch awoke to find Tully sitting next to him reading softly from a book he'd brought from home. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you and Charley to go home?"**

 **Tully smiled. "We did. Got a good night's sleep. Had breakfast with my wife and walked her to work. Now I'm sitting here reading. Got a problem with that?"**

 **Hitch finally managed a smile. "No, I guess not. You're better than waking up alone."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Gee, thanks."**

" **Well?"**

" **Well what?"**

 **Hitch shifted slightly. "Since you obviously have nothing better to do, you may as well keep reading."**

 **With a grin Tully took up the story of the "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" where he'd left off.  
**


End file.
